Introducing Spyrill
by LightningBSoul
Summary: Meet Spyrill, my lovely little anime character! Let her take you through a typical day in Anime Highschool.


Intro to Spryill

Intro to Spryill

Written by FireFly Duo

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership of most of the characters used in the story. I do, however, claim COMPLETE ownership of Spyrill. She is MY character, and I don't want anyone to steal her from me, not her name, her appearance, or her whole self! If, for some reason, anyone ever wants to use her in their story, you must have MY PERMISSION first!

Hola! Me llamo Spyrill. My name is Spyrill, and I'm 15 years old. I'm half-hispanic so you'll hear me speakin' a little Spanish here and there. Let me give you a mental image of myself: I have long hair that almost reaches down to my knees. The color? Well, I like to play with that a lot, but naturally it's copper brown. My choppy bangs are the only part of it with a constant color, and they are platinum blond. My eyes are dark green. My figure is quite petite; I don't like being that small, but hey, it's in my genes and I just can't help it! Moving on, I like reading manga and I love to sing. My favorite colors are green, black, and red. My birthday is December 16, and my zodiac sign is Sagittarius. I am in the tenth grade at Anime Highschool.

Now, I'm gonna introduce you to most of my life here at the highschool today. Just so you know, the Anime Grade School is right next door, and Anime University is down the street. Have I bored you with all the details? Good! Heh, just kidding! Well here's the action itself.

Im sitting in class and the teacher is about to assign partners for this next project. Neither Quatre nor Duo are in this class with me, so I hope she pairs me up with Ryoko or Minako. Those four are my closest friends. 

"Utena, I'm going to put you with Yaten. Tenchi, you're Relena's partner. Van, you work with Omi. Spyrill, your partner is Aeka…."

Wait a minute…did she just pair me with…AEKA?!!

No way!! Miss Prissy Princess herself? There must be a mistake!

Well, life's not always fair, I guess. At least I can tolerate this princess to some extent; you see…I don't like princesses much. At all.

"If," began the teacher, "any of you have any problems with the partner I've assigned you to and you don't think you can work with that person, please see me."

My hand shoots up. "Yes!!! I have a problem! Please change my parter!"

Aeka gasps. "You have insulted the Princess of Jurai!"

"Well, let's see what we can do. Aeka, is there anyone here you would rather work with?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," says Aeka as she glares at me. "I would just love to work with Tenchi!"

"Is that alright with you, Tenchi?"

"Umm…yeah, sure. It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me!" Ryoko growls.

"You don't have a say in this, Ryoko," says the teacher in a calm voice. "Alright then, Aeka, you will be partners with Tenchi, and Spyrill will work with his partner who happens to be…" she checks her notes, "…Relena. There, everything's settled. Let's get to work!"

"WHAT?!!!!" I shout. Relena sits down next to me with a look of disgust on her face. 

"What a typical, childish act of you, Spyrill. You don't get your way, so you complain."

I give her the death glare. Working with Relena is ten - no, a HUNDRED times worse than working with Aeka!! Relena is the one person that I can't stand in the entire universe, and of course I have to work on this project with her! She is also a Princess…she is half the reason I hate princesses! (Aeka is the other half, of course.) 

After class ends, it's time for lunch. Usually I sit outside with Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, but as I walk down the hallway towards the doors I spot Quatre and call out to him. "Shin'yuu!!! Best Friend!!!"

He is facing away from me and turns around. He smiles when he sees me. "It's Spyrill!" I run up to him and we hug. 

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Not much here. How are you?"

"Oh Quatre, you wouldn't believe it! Something terrible has happended!!" I say, acting melodramatic. "In my last class I was paired up with Relena to do a project!"

"Oh no! Poor Spyrill," he says to me, and laughs teasingly. He knows I don't like her one bit, even though he doesn't mind her. "Can't you ask you teacher to change it or something? It seems unlike you to just let it go."

"But she DID change it!" I tell him about the Aeka situation as we walk outside. Then I spot Duo. I run up to him excitedly, shouting his name, and glomp him. We fall over.

"Ouch…."

"Oops! I'm so sorry Duo!" He rolls onto his back and I get on all fours with my face hovering above his. "Are you ok?"

"Do ya hafta do that EVERY time you see me?" 

I sit back on top of him and giggle. "Well you're in hardly any of my classes. I get excited when I see you!"

"Yeah, obviously. Umm…can you get off of me? I'd like to get up."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because I don't like the way you're sitting on me."

I jumped back about ten feet when I realized what he meant. Quatre looked as us like we were psycos. Suddenly I heard someone shout my name from behind me. I looked back and cringed.

"Hey Relena," said Duo.

"Hello Duo, Quatre." Quatre smiled at her. "Miss Spyrill, I've put together a list of tasks for us in order to accomplish an A+ project. This is an important one and I won't settle for anything less than an A. If we split up the work this way, it will be much more efficient. I'll meet you at the library today at four sharp. We need to get started right away! I'll see you later." With that, Relena left their little group to join her own. 

"What was that all about?" Duo asked. "I thought you two hated each other."

"She was paired up with Relena for a class project," explained Quatre.

Duo laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

"There you are, Spyrill!" shouted Minako, and she dragged me away to eat lunch with the rest of the girls before I could say anything more.

Eating lunch with my friends, we liked to watch the people going to and from the Anime University. Lucky them, they had open-campus, and they could go anywhere they wanted for lunch. Makoto spots a young man with short, black hair get into his car. "Hey Usagi, isn't that your boyfriend?" she teases. 

"Mamo-chan? Where?" She stands up and searches frantically. Then she starts to bounce up and down happily. "There he is!" When he drives by, she shouts, "Hi, Mamo-chan!", and he honks his horn. She squeals in delight unitl Rei yells at her to sit down and eat. Then I notice a man with long, platinum blonde hair. It's gorgeous hair, but I can't tell if he's good-lookin 'cause he's too far away! I wonder who he is, and I ask the girls if they know him. Unfortunately they don't, and I sigh in despair.

"I know who that is. His name is Milliardo." The voice sounds familiar and I look behind me - it's Ryoko! We all greet her. "You wanna see him close up? I can teleport us both there if you want."

I gasp in excitement. "Really?" I stand up. "But won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah, no one will notice. Here, hold on to me." She grabs my hand and I get this dizzy sensation as the scenery around me flashes rapidly between the grassy area I was eating lunch in and the top of the University building. Then I find myself at the top of the building looking down at Miliardo getting into his car. 

"Oh wow…he really is cute. Do you know his last name, Ryoko?"

"I'm surprised you don't know his full name, Spyrill. Almost everyone knows Miliardo Peacecraft!" We watch him drive away in his car. "So…does he replace Duo?"

"What do you mean by THAT?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You told me you had a crush on Duo. Are you over him now or something?"

"Hey, I don't even know this Miliardo guy! Duo is still my man!"

Then a bold female voice behind us said, "Hey, little girls, you belong at the highschool! What are you doin' here?" We turn around to see an angry Pris. Ryoko grabs my hand and jumps off the building.

"Yaaaaa!!!! Ryoko, you've forgotten a very important fact, and that is I CAN'T FLY LIKE YOU!!!" I scream at her. She teleports us back to Minako and the other girls and I am still clinging to her for dear life. "Don't EVER do that again without warning me!"

Ryoko shrugs. "You should have been prepared."

After school ends, I go to Crown with Minako and Usagi to play some video games. That's our normal schedule. I try to decide whether I should cut my game time short today and meet Relena at the library like she wanted, or blow it off. I decide it would probably be best not to blow it off, and admit to myself that she really is right in saying that we should get to work as soon as possible and do our best. I say goodbye to my two friends, and curse myself for having a concience. As expected, I see Relena sitting at one a table full of books on our project's topic. A long, torturous hour-and-a-half followed, but finally Relena said to me that her brother was going to pick her up and that she needed to pack up. So I packed up my stuff as well, and we walked out of the library together, yet seperately. As we walk out, I spot a familiar car on the road. I try to remember where I've seen it before; then I realize that it's Milliardo's car! Hey, what's this - he's making a turn into the library parking lot! "Lucky!" Then he pulls up right in front of Relena and me, and I don't know what he's doing because he doesn't know either of us, does he?! How weird!

But then Relena walks toward the car and opens the door. What the heck is she doin? She's too uncool for a guy like him! "Thanks for the ride!" she says happily as she gets in.

"No problem, little sister," replies Miliardo with a smile.

Little sister? He called her LITTLE SISTER??!!!!! Now, how can such an awesome, good-lookin guy have such a stupid, ugly, prissy little sister??!!! 

Well this has not been my best day, as you have probably guessed. That's enough for now, untill FireFly writes another ficcie! Ja ne!


End file.
